Lover Please
by Rizzling
Summary: Some consensual, somewhat 'vanilla' fluff/pwp (imo) based on prompts from a friend. For A.


Lover, Please

For Amy

Maura drained her glass and set it carefully on its coaster, a deep sigh escaping her as she settled back into Jane's embrace.

"And he's out!" The commentator screamed from the TV, seemingly overly hyped up for someone delivering what seemed to be bad news, at least if Jane's' reaction was anything to go by.

"My Nonna swings better than that!" she threw her hands in the air before reaching forward for her beer, leaving Maura cast asunder like yesterdays socks. She should really know better than to expect attention from Jane during a baseball game.

Getting to her feet, Maura brushed Jane's Cheeto crumbs from her Donna Karen skirt and yawned.

"Are you coming to bed?" she asked softly, her eyes locking with Jane's as her fingers began unbuttoning her blouse.

"Sure." Jane's eyes flicked back to the TV as the announcer exclaimed wildly again. "Just one more inning, I swear."

Maura nodded sadly as she re buttoned her shirt and made her way to the bedroom. Alone.

After a quick shower, Maura slid into her freshly made bed and sighed happily. 'Clean sheet day' was one of her simple pleasures. Freshly laundered Egyptian cotton enveloped her like a lover – like she wish Jane was doing.

She glanced hopefully towards the door, listening for any sign of her lover.

"Oh, Jane"" she sighed sadly as she snuggled into the pillow and closed her eyes.

Jane turned the TV up just loudly enough to hide the sounds of her night-time routine. She opened the door to let Jo out before creeping into the guest bath, a 'Victoria's Secret' bag in hand. She showered and slipped into her new purchase, careful not to tear the lace on the panties. After covering herself with a robe, she returned to the living space, let Jo back in and, having given both her and Bass a treat, she locked them in the utility room before making her way to the bedroom.

The plush carpet absorbed her footfalls as she stepped into the master bedroom and tossed the robe aside.

"Maura?" she whispered. Nothing. Just the gentle rhythm of slumbering breaths.

Jane lit a few of Maura's favourite candles and slid into the bed behind her girlfriend.

"Hey baby." she purred, her long arms slid around Maura, encasing her in warmth as Jane snuggled against her neck. "You awake?"

Maura smiled. "No." she whispered, a shuttering breath catching in her throat as Jane's long, calloused fingers glided slowly up her torso.

"So, you're really asleep?" Jane pulled away, allowing enough of a gap to form between them for Maura to turn. "I wouldn't want to wake you up." Jane grinned roguishly as she played with the lace on the cup of her bra.

Maura turned slowly, her eyes taking in her goddess in all her glory. "Oh, Jane." The words came out in a breathy sigh as her eyes raked up Jane's body. Her perfectly toned legs ended at a firm, pert bottom. Her stomach muscles quivered as Maura licked her lips hungrily.

Maura reached out with one shaky hand, her index finger tracing the outline of Jane's bra slowly. "Its beautiful." Her fingers moved deliberately, a delicious torture that made Jane ache.

Reaching for the doctors hand, Jane pulled it to her mouth. While never breaking eye contact, her tongue darted out and teased the pad of Maura's finger before pulling the digit into her mouth and sucking gently and eliciting a deep groan from her lover.

Jane pushed Maura gently back, her body resting softly atop the blonde as their fingers intertwined. The pair fit; neither had understood what that had really mean until the first time they made love. They were exactly where they were meant to be and it worked, they were like two parts of the same machine, working in perfect synchronisation.

Licking her lips hungrily, Maura reach up, trying to entice Jane down into a kiss. The brunette looked down at her, a wicked smile dancing in her eyes. "Now, now Doctor." She felt Maura shudder beneath her. "Be patient." She squeezed Maura's hands as she leant in and kissed her neck gently, then her shoulder and collar bone.

"Jane." Maura husked, pressing herself up into Jane, a strong leg trying to pull her in for more contact. "Please." Jane smirked, she loved to hear Maura beg but she was a long way off yet.

Raising one carefully sculpted eyebrow, Jane sat astride her, pinning her legs to the bed with ease.

"Is that it?" she chuckled softly. "You call that begging?"

With a devilish smile, Maura chewed on her bottom lip. "No." she whispered.

Jane leant in, capturing Maura's lips as her own and laying claim to the woman below her. When she finally pulled away, she rested her head against Maura's and felt the other woman struggling to gain control of her breathing.

She kissed slowly along Maura's neck, nipping softly at her collar bone before exploring the freckled landscape of the doctors chest. Her scarred hands ran slowly up Maura's thigh, curling round to caress the apex of alabaster skin and drawing a shuttered moan.

"No.. no.. no." Jane pulled away as Maura's hands ran through her hair in an attempt to guide Jane lower. She ran her hands up Maura's arms, pressing her hands back into the pillow. "You stay there!" Jane kissed the tip of Maura's nose before returning to her exploration of Maura's chest. Her head dipped while holding Maura's eyes; the feral look sending fireworks through her body as she took a nipple in her mouth, flicking the tightened nub with her tongue.

"Jane..." Maura's breathy plea washed over Jane, the desire in that one word sent shivers up her spine. Maura's hands entwined in Jane's hair once more, pulling the raven locks as Jane's teeth grazed her sensitive nipple before releasing it and pulling away once more.

Maura whined, it was a pitiful sound that made Jane laugh.

"Why won't you behave?" the detective asked softly as she got to her feet and walked into Maura's closet.

"Jane!" she laughed at Maura's insistence, sure that should she have been standing, she'd have stomped her foot. "Get back here."

Maura's hands slipped over her own body. She knew where she was going and exactly what to do to get what she wanted. One hand dipped effortlessly between her legs, into slick folds then.. nothing.

"You really are the naughty one." Jane shook her head and tutted as she pulled Maura's hands up above her head. "You will stay still!" She grinned down as she tied a silk scarf gently around Maura's wrist and delighting in the gasp she received as she pulled it tighter.

"Now," Jane leant down closer than the action of tying Maura's wrists to the headboard really needed. Her lace encased breasts hovering just out of reach of Maura's mouth. Below her, the usually composed doctor growled in frustration. "When I tell you to stay still." she paused to kiss Maura quickly on the lips. "You stay still."

Sitting astride Maura's hips, Jane grinned down at her. She reached around slowly and unclasped her bra, slowly pulling it from her body and tossing it carelessly to the floor while using her other arm to keep her breasts covered. Slowly, she trailed her fingers from her lips, down her chest and over one pert breast. Maura struggled against the restraints as Jane cupped her own breast, teasing at her already hard nipple before repeating the action on the other side.

"Jane please." Maura whimpered softly. When Maura looked her like that, with that hunger and passion, it made Jane wet. In truth, it always had.

Jane only grinned. "That's better..." her long fingers brushed lightly over Maura's chest, edging ever closer to her hard nipples before veering away at the last possible moment. "but we both know that's not good enough." Jane slipped silently down the bed, trailing hot kisses over Maura's stomach as she went. Maura bucked up into her, desperate for more contact. Instead, Jane pulled away and rose to her feet.

Standing at the foot of the bed, she took in the full glory of her girlfriend. Her exquisite hands binding her to the bed, leaving her completely at Jane's mercy. Toned arms leading to freckle speckled breasts the heaved with Maura's every more desperate struggle to get Jane to touch her. A flat and firm stomach and... Jane licked her lips. Even in the dim candlelight, she could easily see just how turned on Maura was. As Jane dipped her head, Maura sighed happily. Warm breath over her wet lips made her shudder and her head tilted back, burying deeper into the pillow as she bit her lip. Jane exhaled heavily, allowing her hot breath to send Maura twitching.

"mmmmm" Jane ran her fingers slowly up Maura's thigh, "baby, you smell so good." She laughed, a throaty chuckle as Maura only whined.

"Oh god..." Maura panted softly.

"No." Jane chuckled as she moved slowly to kiss Maura's hip. "Jane." she nipped the flesh there before peppering it with kisses. "Say it baby. Jane."

"Oh Jane... oh god Jane..."

Content with the response, Jane continued her descent down Maura's leg, pausing only to nip at the delicate flesh behind her knee. When she reached Maura's foot, Jane got to her feet and stepped from her panties. Dipping her fingers between her legs, she paused, staring at the wetness on the digits dumbly. She walked slowly around the side of the bed and ran her fingers over Maura's nipples, leaving her wetness in their wake.

"Jane!" Maura demanded as the smell of Jane's arousal hit her nose. "I want you." she whimpered.

"Really?" Jane bent her head and took a nipple in her mouth, sucking hard on the sensitive nub and delighting in the shudder. She knew how Maura loved to see her tasting herself. Releasing her nipple with a wet pop, Jane wondered how much longer she'd be able to play this game. Running her fingers back through her wetness, Jane paused.

"I taste pretty good." she said, as she ran her fingers over her lips. Maura arched up, desperate to close the gap and taste her lovers arousal on her lips. Jane licked her lips and closed her eyes. "Oh yeah." she sighed. Maura could only struggle pointlessly against her designer restraints.

"Oh. I'm sorry." The faux innocence only made Maura struggle harder. "Did you want a taste?"

"Please Jane.." her voice shook, "Please let me taste you..."

Jane ran a single finger through her slickened folds, and paused, as if to consider Maura's request.

"I guess that was better." she ran her wet finger slowly over Maura's lips. In truth, Jane was fighting to remain in control.

Suddenly, Jane was atop her again, causing Maura to jump. Her head dipped once more and Maura bucked her hips up, hoping for some contact.

"Behave!" Jane scolded softly as she pressed Maura back into the comforter. Taking a deep breath, Maura settled back and closed her eyes. Jane took her time, exploring Maura's thighs with painstaking detail. When she reached the crease at the top of her leg, she looked up to her prone lover who was clearly struggling to remain still for Jane.

Jane's eyes never left Maura's face as she licked slowly along one wet lip, causing Maura to jump and gasp.

"Please, Jane, please.. I can't take any more..." Maura begged unashamedly as Jane's tongue danced and teased just centimetres from where she wanted her. A single tear slipped down her cheek as she bucked up once more.

"What do you want baby?" Jane flicked her tongue out, teasing against Maura's clit before pulling away as quickly.

"Fuck me, Jane!" Maura shook with frustration and tears. "Right now detective. Fuck me!"

Gripping Maura's thighs tightly, Jane buried her face between her legs, her tongue sweeping gently between soaked folds and over Maura's clit, sucking the sensitive bundle into her mouth and riding Maura's thrusts before releasing it and starting again.

"Jane..." once more Maura's voice shook and Jane knew her lover was close.

"Don't you dare cum yet." Jane crawled up her body, kissing the doctor deeply. As she did, she untied her hands, yet Maura remain in place. "you don't cum 'til I tell you!" Long fingers slid easily over Maura's body and, looking deep into raven eyes, she gasped as Jane slipped 2 fingers easily into her. Thrusting deeply, Jane kissed Maura's neck, biting firmly as Maura's fingers wrapped up in her hair and pulled, causing Jane to let out a feral growl.

"Janie..." Maura panted into the brunette's ear. "Please Janie, I need to..." Underneath her, Jane felt Maura's body tense, in response, she slowed her hand.

"Not yet baby..." Jane warned, curling her fingers up with each word. "I wanna taste you as you cum."

Maura whimpered softly as her hips gyrated with Jane's hand.

Jane knew that Maura was close, too close to be able to play this game for too much longer.

Jane kissed quickly down her body once more, her hand never ceasing in is thrusts and almost immediately, Maura's hands were back in her hair, pushing her down, forcing her where she wanted. She loved when Maura was rough with her like this.

"Not yet baby!" Jane reminded her as she pulled her fingers from Maura and licked them one by one before dipping her tongue deep into Maura before licking up and capturing her clit between her lips.

"Jaaaanne..."

Jane hummed softly, knowing that Maura teetered precariously on the verge of orgasmic oblivion. "OK baby." her voice was so soft it would have been so easily missed but as she plunged three fingers deep into Maura and sucked hungrily on her clit, it was clear that Maura had heard her. Her body threw her unceremonious into that orgasmic cavern, muscles grasping furiously at Jane's fingers and as Jane luxuriated in the spoils of Maura's release, her name was drowned out by Maura's thighs clamping tightly around her head. The doctors dainty feet clenching on Jane's muscular back.

As Maura rode out her climax, Jane slowed her ministrations.

"I love you." Maura sighed as Jane finally settled next to her, placing a soft kiss on her lips and allowing Maura to taste herself there.

"How much?" Jane grinned that self satisfied smirk that she always wore whenever she made Maura ejaculate.

Maura grinned, her eyes dancing to the dresser where Jane's handcuffs sat. "Let me show you."


End file.
